What a Fine Mess
by sailorlyoko4life
Summary: A quick One shot for Oblivio. What if Gabriel had answered his phone? Will Adrian and Marinette reveal themselves by accident? Or could they end up doing something they never would do with their memories?
1. What a Fine Mess

**Just a little one shot about Oblivio that I thought of while re-watching it. What if Gabriel had answered his phone? Well things might end up very different from the show...**

**OH AND I did not realize Auto correct was changing Adrien to Adrian the whole time... so please ignore that difference. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned it then there would be consistent release dates.**

_What a fine mess_

"Hello? Adrian where are you? Are you ok?" the usually cold voice answered in concern. Adrian's face lit up as he looked to Marinette.

"Hi, uh dad. Um... yes and no. Me and my friend Marinette seem to be trapped in a building without our memories and have this thing chasing us and we don't know what to do." Adrian told him in fear. What if his father didn't know what to do either?

Gabriel's face fell. He was still following Oblivio trying to find Chat Noir and Ladybug but his son was scared and it sounded like in trouble.

"Stay calm son. Can you figure out what building you are in?" He asked while keeping an eye on his akumatized victims search.

"Um do you know?" He asked Marinette who had a thinking look.

"I think its some kind of big cooperation firm or something. Downstairs looked like a pretty big lobby and we keep running into offices. I'm going to assume this building is pretty tall." She said to the phone as she looked around. Then she spotted the movie poster. It looked like them, but from when they woke up.

"That doesn't narrow it down much. But you said something is after you?"

"Yes! This weird monster thing has it out for us bad and we are trying to stay off its radar. We think its whats responsible for our memory loss."

Hawk Moth couldn't believe it. No way was his son at the same building as the superheros he was chasing. He had to think back to what his son was doing today... Of course! The field trip! This may pose a problem. Somehow his son was trapped in the same building and Oblivio must have started following him at some point instead of the heroes. He sighed. What a fine mess this was.

"Listen carefully son, you need to confront the thing chasing you. Once it realizes you aren't who its looking for then it might let you go." He instructed them.

Adrian said he understood and then his phone died.

"Well I guess that's what we need to do then." Adrian said as he stood to get up and go find the villain. Marinette however had a different idea.

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Why?" He asked. Then she pointed to the poster on the wall.

"The monster keeps telling chat noir and ladybug to come out. Don't you recognize those costumes? It must be us! We are the ones its after! Your dad must not know who you are. Maybe no one does." She said sadly looking at the picture of Sabine, who must be her mother.

"Do you think we know?" He asked while looking over her shoulder to see pictures of him and her on her phone. And he noticed the hearts by his name too. So did she.

"I feel like we know. And we may be something more then partners..." they looked at each other and blushed shyly. Marinette didn't know why but she felt like this was a good picture moment, kinda like the other pictures. She tapped the button before they moved and got a good picture of her looking at the phone with a smile and blush on her face and her boyfriend looking at her the same way.

"Huh, nice pic. We do make a good couple don't we." Adrian commented. But they heard the monster again and that snapped them out of their moment.

"Ok we need to move." She said as she looked around for something to distract the monster with. She found a coffee mug and paper. She had a plan.

"Argh... his phone must have died." Hawk Moth grumbled.

"Oblivio. You are chasing the wrong people it seems."

"huh? but we have been following Ladybug and Chat Noir this whole time." It reported. "In fact we have them cornered now." It said as it crawled into the office the vent had led them to.

"But you might just be following some foolish students that happened to be there when you got out of the elevator. If you find a blonde boy with green eyes and his friend with pigtails then you have the wrong people." He growled at his villain.

"But Chat Noir and Ladybug DO have blonde hair and pigtails! You said it yourself, they must have changed back already!" Oblivio was getting frustrated with their master.

Hawk Moth paused at that. That was true. Maybe... no he already went down that route. His son is NOT Chat Noir. But the girl... was it possible the designer he chose for his fashion show and had praised IS Ladybug? Perhaps after she had got struck she left the elevator and ran into Adrian. She might have been transformed back by then. But what of Chat Noir then? Did they go separate ways? He rubbed his temples. This was tricky.

"Alright new plan. Find them and lead them downstairs to keep them out of the way. Then grab the blonde and tie him up. Don't harm him though. The girl must be ladybug. But she doesn't remember. So that means if you demand her earrings for the blondes release then she will surely give you her earrings." Hawk Moth demanded. At this point Oblivio had already been fooled by the two it was chasing and was in the stairwell deciding which way to go.

"Ok, so maybe you aren't the superheros." It said as it started walking up the stairs Marinette and Adrian were hiding on. "So how about I get you kids out of here so I can track them down without you in the way."

It was getting closer and Adrian and Marinette weren't sure if they should take the bait or run. His father had told them to surrender so it would realize they were the wrong people. So maybe if they did... Marinette got up to run but Adrian didn't. She looked back at him to see him not coming and wanted to ask why but the villain turned the corner and found them.

"hello children. So you are the two who have been tricking me." It said. The two couldn't tell any facial expressions due to it having no face but they were sure it was happy to have found them. "Come on, lets get you out of here so you cant intervene anymore." It said as it motioned for them to follow it.

Marinette looked at Adrian like 'really?' and he nodded and got up to follow. She hesitated but soon followed.

"I can't believe it. Mr. Agrest was right all along. And now all we have to do is wait for it to leave." She whispered to Adrian. But she still had a knot in her stomach about this. This didn't feel right. And they were even going to the same place his dad had said they should...

"umm mr...uh..."

"Oblivio"

"oh yes ok Oblivio, ummm do you mind me asking why you are after the superheros?" She asked, needing to understand the reason they were being chased.

"I really did a number on you huh? No matter. My master Hawk Moth needs their cooperation for a project and they don't care to help him. They are selfish and keep their powers to themselves." It responded.

"That doesn't sound very hero like." Adrian stated. "Are you sure that's whats going on between them?"

This was Gabriel's chance to convince Adrian that what he was doing was right.

"You have no memory so how are you sure its not? He gives people powers to live out their dreams and they come out to stop him from sharing his power with others. Thats why we are after them. They want to take our powers away. Is that nice to you?" It grumbled that last part. They looked at each other questioningly. Were they in the wrong? Were they actually the bad guys?

"Well, I guess that would make sense." Marinette finally caved. "Of course you wouldn't like them then." She rubbed her arm. Was she actually a villain? She didn't think that was right but she had nothing else to go on.

"Wait if that's true then why did you erase our memories?" Adrian asked, not quite believing it yet.

"Because you are our classmates and we didn't want you to remember how embarrassed we were from everyone else. They were all laughing at us. So we want all of you to forget it."

"Oh." Adrian blinked a few times. Shoot, that did make sense. Now he felt kinda bad. This thing was being laughed at and him and Marinette hadnt done anything to stop it? Maybe they weren't heroes.

They finally reached the lobby which was still wrecked from earlier. Oblivio was about to grab Adrian to restrain him but the girl spoke up just before it could.

"What does your master need from the heroes again? It was their help with something right?" Marinette chirped up. Oblivio turned to her and nodded its head. She fumbled with her hands a bit, clearly nervous. "And do they know exactly what this project he needs help with is? Maybe if they knew they might want to help after all. I mean, this could all just be one big misunderstanding." She said hopefully. She couldn't imagine she wouldn't help a good cause. Maybe she could fix things...

Hawk Moth smiled evilly in his lair. This was better then he imagined.

"Yes! If they think the heroes are the bad guys then I might even be able to convince ladybug herself to work for me! Be very careful with your next words Oblivio. Here's what you need to say."

"Hmmm. Maybe. But I have no reason to tell you. I would have to get the them to stop trying to take away my powers and listen to me first, and that's not likely to happen."

"why not?" Adrian asked. Were they really that mean?

"I already told you two. They are selfish. They don't want anyone else to have powers so they can feel special. And they flaunt their own powers around like they are 'heroes' to make others believe in them. Its disgusting. After they are done taking others powers away they celebrate." It said like it was the grossest thing in the world. That only made Adrian and Marinette feel worse.

"Well, maybe things need to change then." Marinette said, surprising everyone. "How about if you don't find them here in 20 minutes, then you let them go for now so you can keep your powers and you can take us to Hawk Moth and maybe we could help him convince them to join forces." Marinette proposed. Adrian looked at her in awe. It was a great plan. They would know how long they had until Oblivio came back for them and by then they might be able to figure out how to transform and beat it.

"Hmmm... She is clever. She wants to get close to me, possibly to take me on herself or even let Chat Noir follow behind. Or she really does believe us and is turning to our side. Even without her memories she is tricky. See what the boy thinks."

"What do you think kid?" It asked Adrian. He wasn't expecting it to be up to him.

"Uhmmm. I think its a good idea. If this is a really a mix up then I want to help Hawk Moth figure this all out." He decided. That was all Gabriel needed to know. Maybe his son not having his memories was a good thing. Even if this was a trap on Ladybugs part, it sounds like Adrian would stand by him. That was his reassurance.

"Very well, Ill be back in 15 minutes." Oblivio stated as it walked off to look for Chat Noir.

"Didn't you say 20 minutes?" Adrian asked as it left.

"Doesn't matter. We have a plan now." She stated.

**So this is were I stop because of course its the best place to stop. LOL**

**I guess they COULD end up calling Fu, find out the truth, and transform and win like always. But that's up to you guys. The real purpose of this was to see what I could come up with If Gabriel had answered his phone. And boy I did NOT expect a possible side switch to happen. 0.0**

**But hey if anyone wants to finish it and make a part two be my guest! Or if someone wants to do a comic for it I might finish it lol. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Don't Forget

**I'm prepared for this to be a crash and burn so don't be upset if you don't like it. If you really don't like it just pretend this chapter doesn't exist and leave it at the first one in your mind. This isn't the last chapter of this story because apparently I keep adding to it and now its planned to be 3 – 4 chapters long...it was originally only supposed to be a one shot but I guess I'm turning it into a short story. (Short for me. Most of my stories that I plan to be multiple chapters I don't have a clue how many there will be. This one was supposed to be short and then turned longer, but that's only because there is so much I want to write out scene wise.) This chapter was supposed to be the end that way it was just a two-shot, but the more I re-read it the more I keep adding and well I want to conclude it now so I'm just giving up on shots and going for a story. That is why this chapter is so long. It was supposed to be the end but yeah, its not now. **

**Also I have fallen in love with Remasa's stories of a better (yet still hawkmoth in most of them) Gabriel who shows more love to adrian (and in a couple of them actually see's marinette as a worthy girlfriend for his son lol) and have been hooked on her one shots (some are interconnected and play off of each other) and her longer stories. The light she puts on Gabriel is so much better and much more tolerable (and fun) then anything else ive read in fanfics (or even seen in the show). Check her stuff out! (If not for a more loving yet still obsessed Gabriel, then for the humor of him attending Cons with adrian in attempts to find ladybug and chat noir, and instead getting himself into hilarious situations.) **

**She has also been giving me encouragement when I wasn't sure if I really wanted to post this chapter and make this into a story. So you have Remasa to thank for this update! (again if you don't like this don't blame her, or me. Just ignore it.) I feel a lot more confident in it now then I did before talking to her. (Thank you Remasa!)**

**Anyways, forgive my ramblings. On to the story!**

**Diclaimer: I'm not even sure I want to own this chapter, but I sadly don't own the show either. **

_Don't forget _

"Doesn't matter. We have a plan now" She stated.

Once Oblivio failed in finding Chat Noir, or any other students for that matter, it came back to the lobby. During its walk back it spoke to Hawk Moth.

"If they are still there, what should we do? We don't even know your location." It asked him.

"Keep them inside, I'll let you know when I'm outside the building." He told them calmly.

When Oblivio got back, the girl and boy were just lounging on the floor together … kissing...

**-Rewind to during the 15 minutes they had alone-**

Marinette wasn't comfortable with just waiting for it to return. Even the red thing said this wasn't going to go well. She was anxious and nervous. Marinette tried to get through the wreckage but it looked like whatever happened to this place really barricaded the doors. The more options she tried the more panicked she was getting. Adrian seemed to be much more relaxed though.

"So was there an actual plan or where you just trying to be dramatic?" He eventually asked.

"Um, well the plan was to get out of here but we seemed to have sealed ourselves in here pretty good." She said while sitting back down on the floor next to him in defeat. "I wonder if it will hear us if we sneak out the door it went through. How long has it even been?" She asked but made no motion to get up to try her luck. She checked her phone but it had only been 7 minutes so far. It felt like it had been longer. She nervously scrolled through her phone contacts to see if she should try calling someone but instead her phone rang with the name "Luka" coming up. She moved to answer it but when she did the phone went black.

"Well guess your phones dead now too. Who's Luka?" He asked. She gave him a look he felt like she's probably given him before. "Right, No memories. Forgot, sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

She kept trying to turn the phone back on like it was her lifeline. Adrian noticed that she was starting to shake and was clearly spiraling into an outright panic. He took her phone away from her so she wouldn't break it. Then he set a hand on her shoulder. Not having anything in her hands anymore she put them on her head.

"Hey, take it easy. It's going to be ok." The blonde one said softly, but he hoped it came out as confident.

"How?!" One of her hands went to strangle her shirt to keep her from hyperventilating. Adrian didn't know if he had ever dealt with this kind of situation before but he did what he thought a boyfriend should do. He pried her hand off of her now wrinkled shirt and interlocked their fingers so she was squeezing his hand instead. She instinctively clasped her other hand over the one that was holding hers so he became her anchor.

The red bug floated next to her ear and kept repeating "Breathe" to try to help calm her down. Adrian could feel her hands shaking still, but her breathing was starting to come out more even now. He decided he needed to help get her mind off of things for a few minutes so he moved his free hand to pull her face in his direction. When their eyes met he could see the fear in hers, and the tears that had gathered. He wiped her eyes with his thumb.

"Hey, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I would never leave my girlfriend to deal with a monster on her own. We are in this together. We will be ok." He said while cupping her cheek. The effect was almost instantaneous. Her eyes softened and her death grip on his hand loosened. She leaned towards him to rest their foreheads together.

"Do you promise?" She asked in a whisper.

"I promise." He spoke just as softly, yet a little deeper. He wanted to seal the promise and hoped she would let him as he looked at her lips and then back to her eyes with a clear question. She moved her head back slightly to angle it and their lips met each other in the middle.

It was slow at first, but soon his hand was pulling her cheek closer to deepen it. At some point her hands had let go of his and instead found purchase around his shoulders. His now free hand slinked around her waist to steady her now leaning form.

**-End of rewind-**

"Ehem!" It said loudly. The two clearly didn't hear it come into the lobby and they sprang apart with fierce blushes on their faces. Oblivio was no stranger to alone time with a loved one, but Hawk Moth had a very different reaction to it.

"What is he doing with her!" He growled to himself. He had to take a deep breath and calm himself. He didn't expect Oblivio to answer him though.

"Kissing duh." It turned to address the embarrassed couple. "Its about time you two finally got together. But funny it being when you don't have your memories. Anyways, I can't find the Cat so we are going to wait here for our master to come to us so you can talk to him." It said.

Hawk Moth was already on his way with Myura at his side jumping across rooftops. He had heard his akuma's words about it 'being about time they got together' and was pondering them still. Myura inquired about his silence. First he just grunted. Then he finally answered her.

"I know she is one of his close friends, and that Oblivio is both of their best friends, so it just surprises me to hear them state that her and Adrian should have been in a relationship by now that's all."

"Do you think he likes her like that?" She asked him.

"If my memory serves me right, I believe he might." He responded.

"Then what do you think has been keeping them apart with their memories intact that wouldn't be a problem right now?" She pondered out loud herself as they got closer to the building.

"Maybe … me." He answered coldly. If his son did or in fact did not know she was Ladybug wasn't what made him mad... it was that Adrian was close with the girl at all or had any connection to her that made him mad. Also he didn't care for his son being in a relationship of any kind at this age anyways.

"I see. Perhaps they didn't want it to look like she was using him for your status." Myura agreed thinking that's what he meant.

"It doesn't matter now. They don't have their memories and don't know who we are either. For now lets focus on the fact that Ladybug is possibly going to hand her earnings over to us or maybe even help us trap Chat Noir." He said with a smile. She shared his glee in the situation of their biggest enemy joining them.

When they got there he let Oblivio know to bring the kids out the back door. They did, and Hawkmoth had to restrain himself from running over to Adrian. He had never met with Adrian as Hawkmoth before. Myura stood by his side but walked forward to keep the girl away from Hawkmoth, just in case she tried something.

"I am Myura, someone who has been trying to help Hawkmoth in obtaining his goal. You children are quite smart to have come out in the open instead of hiding and letting Oblivio continue to hunt you uselessly." She said as she spread her fan in front of her face to fan herself with. The kids still looked uneasy.

"H-hi!" Marinette said, while reaching for Myura's hand to introduce herself. "My name is apparently Marinette." She laughed half heartedly, trying to lighten the mood. Myura looked at her and met her hand in a friendly handshake. This seemed to ease the girls nerves a little bit. Adrian walked up to Hawkmoth and tried to do the same, to make friendly contact. Despite his urge to be cold due to Ladybug being here, he shook his sons hand kindly. He needed to remember that if all went well, his son might be finding out who he is, and he needed him to stay on his side.

"I would like to clear the elephant in the room out." Hawkmoth stated. They all looked at him expectantly. He gestured to the picnic table next to the building in the greenery and they all followed him to sit down. Marinette and Adrian sat on one side with Oblivio standing behind them, while Myura and Hawkmoth sat on the other. It almost felt like they were just having lunch instead of a nerve wrecking conversation.

"Marinette, may I see your earrings my dear?" Myura asked. Marinette didn't see the harm in it so she took them off and handed them to the nice lady. Once they were out of Marinette's hands however, they turned red and black spotted. She seemed to be surprised by this. Her reaction made Myura and Hawkmoth wonder if she even knew what they were.

"Woah!" Blonde boy exclaimed like a child watching a magic trick. "Wait did you two know that was going to happen?" Adrian asked them, clearly watching their expressions.

"Yes we did." The man in the purple suit responded with a nod. "You see these are a Miraculous." He continued to explain to them what that means and what the Kwami's were, and while he explained this Plagg decided to come out of Adrian's shirt with cheese in his mouth.

"So that's what we are!" He said while munching on the stinky cheese. The two adults were surprised to see him and that Adrian had apparently been caring the cheese he kept ordering in his shirt, and was now currently feeding the kwami. But the kwami did look familiar, almost like Chat Noir... he was probably his kwami.

"Yes that is what you are." Hawkmoth said as he held his hand out for the black cat to sit in. Plagg didn't move from his spot however. Marinette giggled a little at the mans clear frustration with the little creature, so did Myura.

"What about mine? Where did she go?" Marinette started to look around her shirt and purse and couldn't find the red one anywhere.

"She will reappear when you put your earrings back on, for now she is why they are back to their original state of red and black. They are the Ladybug Miraculous. And she is Ladybug's kwami. Since you have the earrings and the kwami, that means you're Ladybug. Your kwami is who gives you your power when you call upon her and she enters the earrings." Myrua explained. Marinette looked a little sad about that but didn't make any move to take the earrings back. Myura could feel her disappointment and decided to show her what she was capable of. She took one of her feathers out of her fan and handed it to Marinette. The girl took the white feather with a confused face.

"I am going to show you my power. I can take an item and turn it into to anything you want. Go ahead, try it out. Pick an item on you and let the feather merge with it, then think of something alive that you want." Both adults smiled when the girl followed her instructions and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from her purse, then let the feather fall on it. Suddenly a white blob emerged from it and turned into a pink version of a kwami. It almost looked exactly like her red one! It landed in her hand when she held it out to it. She was so happy to have it.

"_See, not so bad huh_." Myura said through her connection to the girl. This surprised Marinette, who in turn looked up at the woman and noticed an outline on her face. She could assume the same outline was on her own.

"Wow, that's so cool." She breathed out. Then she tried something. "_So does this mean we are connected now and can hear each other like Mr. forget everyone behind us here?_"

"_Yes it does dear_." Myura responded to her silently with a small chuckle. They shared a smile to each other. The boys were wondering what they were laughing about.

"_Don't mean to ruin the fun time, but don't we have a hero to catch still?_" Oblivio asked through their connection to Hawkmoth. He agreed.

Hawkmoth needed to keep things moving. "Now that you know about our powers, lets talk about yours. As you can see, you have the Ladybug earrings which give you the ability to create one lucky item called a 'lucky charm' to assist you in whatever problem you are trying to solve. And you," he turned to Plagg, "are the kwami that belongs to Chat Noir; with you he has the ability to use cataclysm, which allows him to destroy anything he touches, but just like Laybug's, he can only use it once." Gabriel looked at his sons ring and finally asked what he had been dreading. "Is there any chance it was your ring he came out of ?" Adrian's face went white at first, but then he nodded.

"Well that's because it's your miraculous. Meaning you are Chat Noir." He let that information hang in the air for a minute. He waited for Adrian to speak but Marinette beat him to it.

"Ok, so we are the supposed 'hero's' you have been 'fighting'; But why? What do you need our help with? I promise we will try our best to come to a compromise." She said earnestly. Gabriel looked to Natalie and she nodded to him. He knew she could sense if the girl was lying or not since they now had a connection through her powers and the pink amuk (which apparently had made a paper flower somehow and was holding it out to Marinette) Marinette had created. Myura gave him no indication that the girl was lying so he continued.

"With the earrings and the ring, are the powers of creation and destruction. They are like yin and yang. Together they can grant any one wish. Mine is... mine is to heal my wife who has fallen gravelly ill and is in a state of comma." He told them earnestly. He looked into Adrian's eyes and saw the sadness there. He knew he didn't know it was his mother or even remember his mother right now but he hoped he could reach him. Marinette had gasped and apparently started to cry to everyone's surprise. Her amuk even flew to her face to hug her nose in an attempt to comfort her. Adrian put a hand on her shoulder in concern.

"WE-we really- are the- bad ones." She hiccuped through the tears. Adrian scooted over to get a better hold on her. He cradled her shoulders and brought her to his chest to comfort her. He looked to the surprised adults.

"Did you ever tell us this in the past?" He asked with a little more force then he meant to. Hawkmoth blistered at it a little but Myura put her hand on his to stop him from responding. She spoke instead.

"No, you never gave us the chance to. We simply sought to obtain your miraculous through force since you two didn't want to talk." She said calmly. Marinette's crying had stopped and she was petting her amuk's head softly while still leaning her head on Adrian's chest. She was still shedding some silent tears though. Natalie understood where the girl was sitting emotionally and took her chance.

"It's ok dear. The important thing is that you understand now. Now we can move forward and get along instead." She assured her. " All is forgiven." She reached her gloved hand out and Marinette took it as a symbol of forgiveness of her wrong doings.

"So, how do we help her? Your wife I mean." The pigtailed girl asked still holding hands with Myura for comfort. Adrian was now sitting straight again arm still around her shoulders, but looking at Hawkmoth for answers. Hawkmoth nodded and told them about the book which he had that had the spell. They nodded their head in agreement and understanding of how to do it. Apparently they needed someone who knew how to translate the language to help them read the spell fully. He revealed that they must know the person who gave them their miraculous's and Marinette seemed to pull out her phone and looked at its still black screen that refused to turn back on. She remembered she had found one name under her mom's she saw earlier that had a turtle as a picture and remembered she had seen something on the wall earlier with a picture of a phone and a turtle. She told them.

"Maybe its this person I found earlier before my phone had died. I remember I had seen a sort of message to myself I must have left on the wall, it was to call this turtle person." The adults nodded in agreement.

"The problem is he doesn't trust us. He is most likely the reason you never wanted to talk to us before. How are we going to get him to help us without leading him on?" Hawkmoth asked out loud as they all pondered.

"Well maybe we don't have to tell him. If he's a stick in the mud then we can just ask him to translate the spell just in case anything should ever happen to one of you two." Plagg said pointing to Marinette and Adrian.

"That might actually work." Hawkmoth nodded in agreement with the kwami. He liked this one a little more now.

So now they just had to find the man. Marinette's phone had died so they couldn't call him right now, she would have to charge it first. They also had to technically 'defeat' this akuma so he wouldn't get suspicious while looking at the news of everyone forgetting everything. The next problem was if they de-akumatized Oblivio they will most likely not remember this truce. So Marinette had the great idea of writing this all down on another paper she had in her purse that wasn't the one her amuk had come from. Oblivio had grabbed a pen from inside and brought more paper as well for her. She wrote everything down for herself and Adrian, and even had everyone sign it so they wouldn't think it was fake when they saw it. Marinette and Adrian signed their civilian names and their 'hero' names. Myura (after some whispers with Hawkmoth) gave her the Ladybug earrings back and she transformed.

Oblivio took some time to finally agree to let Chat Noir destroy their weapon so she could fix everything. She called her lucky charm to see if it could help them anymore, and it gave her a power bank with a cord. Myura suggested she charge her phone with it so they could make a video so she had further proof that they were allies when she got her memories back. She agreed. Adrian turned into Chat Noir and helped make the video too since he had to destroy the memory erasing weapon anyways. After all was said and done, Ladybug purified the akuma and fixed everything.

Alya and Nino were left a baffled mess when they weren't Oblivio anymore. They remembered everything, identities and all.When Ladybug and Chat Noir's memories were restored, they were clearly confused. Once they saw the adults they wanted to fight, but Alya and Nino jumped in front of them to hold them back and explained things to them. They didn't believe them. It just sounded too unreal to them. So Myura showed them Marinette's little amuk.

"_I let you create this my dear. I have further proof of your own handwriting and phone message."_ She told Ladybug through their connection.

Ladybug couldn't believe it. She called the amuk to herself to test it out and the pink kwami looking amuk came to her. It had made another paper flower out of the paper that oblivio had brought over earlier and brought it to put in Ladybug's hair.

"She must be right. Her mask is appearing on your eyes too." Chat Noir said. Ladybug was stunned, not only did they make a truce but she was now connected to one of the villains. Alya stepped up to her again and took her by the shoulders. She kept her voice low for only the other two teens to hear.

"Listen I know this all seems crazy girl, believe me I'm still reeling from it myself. But it is true. You know me Marinette, I wouldn't lie to you. So since we are all here we can make things right together and they won't have to akumatize anyone anymore. Paris will be safe. Sound good?" She told her best friend, making sure to use her name so she knew that she definitely knew now. Ladybug seemed unsure still.

'_Call your miraculous cure. There is no reason for us to hide from each other now that we know your identities Marinette; so you won't have to worry about your timers running out_.' Myura told her through their connection. Ladybug looked to the kwami like amuk on her shoulder. It was so cute and wasn't hurting anyone, meaning that it wasn't made out of negative emotions but positive ones. Without her memories she had let Myura use herself to make an amuk and had also given her back her earnings and is letting her fix all the damage the akuma made. It was hard to believe but they really had come to an understanding by the sounds of it.

Ladybug looked over at the table again. Her and Chat Noirs signitures were on a papper with their civilian signatures as well; along with Hawkmoth, Myura, Nino, and Alyas. Despite her surprise at Adrians signature (which she decided is a revelation for another time because holy crap) she now knew that the villains knew their civilian identities now. That meant there was no point in hiding anymore. It also meant if she said 'no' to this truce then they would come after them directly. She looked to her best friend who was still holding on to her shoulders. She brought her own spotted hands to rest on Alya's shoulders as well.

"Alya, I..." She took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. Then she started again. "I trust you. If you say this really is what it is then I believe you." Alya gave her a curt nod with a small smile.

Chat Noir couldn't believe his lady had actually come to believe this. His ring flashed down to 3 paw pads. He looked around to all the damage still not undone.

"As unbelievable as this all is, can you maybe use your cure before our time runs out?" He interjected real quick. This broke Ladybug apart from Alya and she threw the Power Bank (why was this the lucky charm?) in the air and called her cure. Everything got fixed, but that also meant people were coming back to the fight scene to catch a glimpse of everyone.

"We have to get out of here." Chat Noir said as people started to come back to the building and point at them with the villains.

'_Meet us at the Agreste Manor's garden in 20 minutes in your civilian forms. Bring your friends if you want. I am Nathalie, I will let you in and lead you there, Hawkmoth will meet us there as well. Trust me Marinette._' Myura said to only Ladybug via link. Marinette knew their connection could be the thing causing her to agree but she just nodded and told Chat Noir to grab Nino while she grabbed Alya and they went to the top of a tall building.

**And there you have it! There will be like 2 more chapters. Maybe 1. (This was supposed to be the last chapter but then it felt too much like crack with how fast the paste was so I kept adding detail and well, its became a story. Oh the way our minds work as writers. **

**Anyways, let me know what you guys think! **


End file.
